


Size 13

by missjay1988



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjay1988/pseuds/missjay1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike hears about old cases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size 13

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: “Jones” (1.05)

“… then he slams his foot on the table and says, ‘I wear a 13.”

Alex finished her story, laughing with everyone else at the table. “I must say, as hilarious as it was, it was the best way to get the creep to crack.”

Alex Eames, Bobby Goren, Jimmy Deakins, Mike Logan, and Carolyn Barek sat in a corner booth at an Irish pub in the city, sharing stories of cases from the past.

After the laughter died down and Bobby stopped blushing, Mike Logan took pity and began to tell a story from his years on Staten Island.

* * *

Two hours later, the group broke up, leaving for respective houses. Mike and Bobby saw the others off in cab and began walking to their apartment just a few blocks away. As they walked down the cold street, Mike turned to look at his partner. “So…13, huh?”

Bobby blushed and looked at his feet. “It was just a ploy. I mean, I didn’t mean anything by it.” 

Mike laughed and wrapped his arms around his lover. “Well, I don’t know. I mean, you may be on to something here.” Mike started guiding Bobby down the street again, keeping his arm around his waist. “You know what they say.”

* * *

The next morning, Mike and Bobby walked into the station ten minutes late, Mike with a grin and Bobby with a deep blush. Alex looked up as the two men sidled in. “Why Bobby, what have the two of you been up to?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

Mike winked at Alex as he walked to his desk. “You know, you guys are right. There really is a correlation”

Bobby groaned and let his head drop to his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of moving my stories over from my livejournal.
> 
> My writing style has changed (for the better, I think) since these were written. Hopefully.
> 
> Originally posted 28 November 2008.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
